1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an illumination device and method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light emitting material can transfer electric energy to photo energy with high conversion efficiency. A light emitting structure formed by sandwiching the organic light emitting material between two electrode layers offers a lot of advantages, such as wide viewing angle, fast response speed, less power consumption, full color, low cost and simple fabricating process. Therefore, the usage of the organic light emitting material has become significant. For example, the light emitting structures utilizing the organic light emitting material are applied to illumination devices, display panels and so on.
In the application of the illumination device, the light emitting material needs be completely sealed for preventing from the external gas and water. Therefore, before bonding the light emitting structure to a circuit board via an anisotropic conductive film (ACF), the fabrication of the illumination device further includes the step of sealing the light emitting structure, which complicates the fabrication and increase the fabrication time and cost. Particularly, the required fabrication temperature of bonding the light emitting structure to the circuit board via the ACF usually is 120° C. to 170° C. which may deteriorate the organic light emitting material.